Keeping You
by dbeaux
Summary: Dancing at the Bronze one night, 17 year old Buffy finds herself in the arms of a stranger…AU Human


Keeping You

Summary: Dancing at the Bronze one night, 17 year old Buffy finds herself in the arms of a stranger…

A/N: Warning: She's 17; he's 21…unless I change my mind before the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think.

Spike watched as the blonde girl gyrated to the beat of the music in the loud club. The music blasted out of the speakers making the room thrum. Her tender, young body glistened under the heat of the lights. It was breathtaking to watch. So breathtaking, in fact, that he had watched her every Friday night for the last 3 weeks.

It was a Friday night, and Buffy was enjoying the start of the weekend. As typical, she was out dancing at the Bronze with her friends shutting out and uncaring of any problems. She had been dancing with the group for a while, when she felt hands on her hips pulling her slightly away from them. Not knowing or caring at this point who was attached to those hands as long as she could continue dancing, she leaned back and pressed up against the guy. She loved the power she felt at the sound of the strangled growl from the stranger behind her.

"Mmmmm…" she groaned as she came into contact with him. She slowed her motion and started moving slowly up and down and around. Her body tingled in response to the movement.

Spike moved his hands to her taut stomach and rested them on top of her pelvic bone. He pulled her snug against him and let her continue to grind her body against his. It was exquisite torture as she moved against him. His body strained for completion. He closed his eyes and lowered his face to her neck. His mouth whispered over her skin eliciting a soft hiss from her.

When the music changed, Buffy turned around in his arms. She looked up into the stranger's face to find the most startling blue eyes staring back at her. "Nice," she breathed out.

The two continued to dance. Their bodies pressed together tightly. As they moved together, he began trailing his mouth lightly along her neck to her shoulder…not kissing, just touching…teasing. Her body felt like it was on fire from the soft caresses. Lifting her face to his, she met his eyes unabashedly.

Her eyes slowly closed as he dipped his head back to her neck, this time kissing and trailing his tongue ever so slowly down her neck to her shoulder and back again. As his mouth made its way back to her shoulder, he stopped and began to lightly suck on the soft juncture there finding a responsive area.

Spike took her hand and pulled her to the side of the dance floor and under the stairs. He spun Buffy around so that her back was to the wall and placed his hands on each side of her head.

"Want you," he whispered to her as he crashed his mouth down on hers plunging his tongue into her waiting mouth.

Buffy responded eagerly. She put her hands inside his duster and around his waist to pull him to her. He moved forward pushing her until she was flush with the wall. Her hands dropped to cup the curve of his ass, their mouths never separating as the need consumed them. She felt as if her body was on fire.

He pulled back to catch his breath and pull his arms out of the sleeves of his duster leaving it remaining on his shoulders. Taking the sides, he tucked it behind her body that was still pressed into the wall, shutting out the view to the others in the club. He lowered his face to watch hers as he moved his right hand under her shirt to cup her bare breast. As she arched into his hand, he brushed his thumb over her already achingly taut nipple. She gasped, and he lowered his mouth back to hers to plunder her mouth again with this tongue.

He continued his assault on her mouth as his hand greedily alternated between pulling her nipple and flicking his nail over it. He moved his other hand to the top of her low slung jeans and ran his fingers along the waistband.

Buffy slid her hands under his tight black t-shirt and ran her hands up his stomach to his chest. His body was like a smooth rock covered in satiny silk. Moving her hands back to his waistband and around to his ass, she let her fingers slide under his jeans to feel the skin there. Squeezing the round globe, she reveled in his hiss.

Spike's hand left her waistband and reached down to cup her sex through the material of her jeans finding her hot with need. Letting his fingers drift back up, he found the snap of her jeans. It released with a pop. He pulled the zipper down and let his fingers brush over the lace of her panties, feeling the heat radiate from her body. Slipping his fingers under the wisp of material, he found her dripping in need.

She felt her body fluttering with electricity. Everywhere he touched seemed to emit the most amazing sensations. In turn, she opened the button of his fly and lowered the zipper. Surprised to find his lack of underwear, she grasped his rigid erection when it sprang into her hand.

"So soft…silk…no…satin…mmmm…" she murmured nonsensically.

Her thumb found the weeping slit and moved over it rubbing the thick liquid around the head. His body tensed as powerful awareness ran through him from her tiny hand touching him so intimately.

Spike let his middle finger find the source of her need and pushed into her. "Fuck…so hot…so tight."

His finger moved slowly in and out of her hole as her hands moved over and around his cock. Buffy pulled her mouth from his and stared into his eyes watching the emotions flicker over his face. He began to slowly thrust into her hand as she tightened her grip. Her body, in turn, moved in the same rhythm against his finger.

Spike let a second finger enter her and felt her body tense then begin to move in earnest to the rhythm he was keeping. He moved his face to her neck and began sucking at the juncture there again, only this time, pulling her skin hard in his mouth, marking her.

Giving his pounding erection another stiff squeeze, Buffy moved her mouth to do the same. When his thrusts began increasing in tempo, she knew she had found a sensitive spot.

Spike let his thumb circle her clit and felt her walls begin to flutter around his fingers. He kept steadily pumping into her and was surprised when he felt her other hand grasp his balls in middle of her orgasm. That motion sent him to completion as he let his body release into her hand. Buffy kept stoking him as his body let stream after stream discharge.

Both began to slow their motions until they were standing there breathing hard…his hand still buried in her and her wet hand still holding his still semi-erect cock.

"That was…" Buffy trailed off lacking words.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

As their heart rates slowed, they removed their hands from each other. Pulling a handkerchief from an inside pocket, he handed it to her to wipe her hand off. When she gave it back to him, he did the same.

Spike tucked himself back into his jeans, and Buffy refastened her jeans, as well. He slid his arms back into the sleeves of his jacket and replaced them by her head. Lowering his mouth to hers, he let his tongue duel with hers in a lingering kiss.

He pulled back to look at her. "I'm Spike."

"I'm…" she started but was cut short when she felt herself yanked from him and out of the club leaving him standing there bewildered.


End file.
